Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;November 18th, 2015 - AT4W Business I know, I know, the year's almost over and I've hardly used this section for anything, but your help will be crucial in the upcoming week. I've already made links in both Linkara's and the Atop the Fourth Wall pages for the upcoming Atop the Fourth Wall movie. I'm hoping to have the page be similar to that of the yearly anniversaries, giving a summary of the movie overall (possibly even each individual part), a cast list, and even a full transcript as well. I'll be doing what I can for it, but any additional help and/or suggestions are welcome! ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News November 18th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas *Shark Jumping: Vlog - Disney Reboots, Yay or Nay? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Touchstone *Il Neige: Is Cloud Good for Smash? *Infomercialism: Hunger Slices! *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 53: Full Disclosure *MMO Grinder: Rocket League *Ask Lovecraft: Mary Shelley *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 12 November 17th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Conquest of the Commercials *The Yomarz Show: Top 5 Fallout 4 Mods (so far) *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokemon Heroes *You Know Who: Under the Lake & Before the Flood *Fright Bites: (Belated) Halloween Special 2015 Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Dr. Mario (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 11 & 12 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 27 - Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 8-14 November 16th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Action Comics #252 *Lost in Adaptation: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter *Renegade Cut: Yojimbo *Cover By Cover: Tiger & Bunny *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Garfielf: Repercussions for Lasagna *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Stella Glow *Gaming Wildlife (show): Support Don Bluth *Ask Lovecraft: The Singularity *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 26 - Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 1-7 November 15th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Pros n' Cons - Star Trek Into Darkness *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 10-12 *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Recess is Over! *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 25 - Battle Fever J Episodes 50-52 *Lesbian Talk: Double Doctor Action *Battle Geek Plus (show): Super Mario Bros. Hammer Time November 14th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Honking Your Own Horn *Rap Critic Reviews: Hotline Bling by Drake *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Survivor *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Love the Coopers & Bridge of Spies *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Vs. OtherJoe in WWE 2k16! *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Sins of the Sisters *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Swarm of the Century *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 24 - Battle Fever J Episodes 43-49 November 13th, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Return of the Jedi *Hagan Reviews: Zsazsa Zaturrnah (with Linkara) *Gaming Wildlife (show): Serious Business: Office *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - The Siege *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 5 - Parts 19 & 20 *Word Funk: Let's Judge Shia LaBeouf *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 23 - Battle Fever J Episodes 36-42 *Ask Lovecraft: Currency November 12th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Smurfing *Stuff You Like: Good Omens (Aziraphale & Crowley) *Specials: Doug Reviews - The Peanuts Movie *Chris Stuckmann: Man Cave Tour *Rocked Reviews: MUTEMATH - Vitals *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokémon 4ever *Backlog Heroes: Let's Play Until Dawn Part 7 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 7 - Timeline-Stopping Makeup *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Episode 22 - Battle Fever J Episodes 29-35 *Lesbian Talk: Totally Episode 97... *Battle Geek Plus (show): Gears of Duck Hunt November 11th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part VI: Jason Lives *Rantasmo: Harry Potter & the Oh God I've Made a Huge Mistake *Il Neige: Top 5 Amiibo Problems *Linkara: Atop the Fourth Wall Movie Trailer *MarzGurl's Sketches: Perfect Blue *Rocked Reviews: Moving Pictures with Bring Me The Horizon *Ask Lovecraft: Yoga *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 7-9 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Launch Event November 10th, 2015 *Best for a Buck: Papers Please *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Do We Holiday Too Early? *Toons These Days: Sonic Boom *Il Neige: Pokemonth - The Spell of the Unknown *MarzGurl's Sketches: Adventures of The Little Prince *MikeJ: Fallout 4 Beer Review *Specials: Making of NC - Children of the Corn *MMO Grinder: Browser-Based - Starbreak *PawDugan: King's Quest Parts 9 & 10 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Contra (NES) November 9th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Daredevil #1 *Lost in Adaptation: Goldfinger *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Baby Elsa Dental Implants *Renegade Cut: Seventh Samurai *Cover By Cover: The Future Diary *Infomercialism: Can You Juice Cheese? *MarzGurl's Sketches: Glitchy *Gaming Wildlife (show): Gaming Wildlife at NEBRASKON! *Weird Video Games: Weird Video Games Charity Stream! *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 52: Jail Break *Ask Lovecraft: Greek Mythology *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks Gungoose (Halo) November 8th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Supergirl *The Count Jackula Show: Return of the Living Dead (Part 2) *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Kreator - Hordes of Chaos *The AngryJoeShow: Halo 5 Review & Spoilers Discussion! *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Goodnight Mommy & Freaks of Nature *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 7 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Peanuts Movie *MarzGurl's Sketches: Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 51 - The Return *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Let's Kill Willy Wonka *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Contra November 7th, 2015 *Ross's Game Dungeon: The Secret World *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Warhead *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 6 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Spectre & The Peanuts Movie *Bennett The Sage: Behind the Scenes: Sins of the Sisters *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens International Trailer *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Bridle Gossip *Battle Geek Plus (show): Channel Awesome Cameo Reel 2015 *MarzGurl: Farewell, FamiKamen Rider - Commentary *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 50 - Political Power *Word Funk: Naps Are Just Tiny Deaths November 6th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape From Tomorrow Part 1 *Projector: Spectre/Second Coming *Ross's Game Dungeon: Uncanny Valley *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Dancin' It's On *The Bargain Boy Reviews: AAGH!! - Spectre *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 5 *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 5 - Parts 17 & 18 *Ask Lovecraft: Graduation *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 49: The Message *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: All Love Lost - Joe Budden *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks, Tiny Titans, and Meat November 5th, 2015 *Screen Crashers: Final Fantasy - Advent Children (ft. Doug Walker & Many More!) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spectre *Ross's Game Dungeon: Go To Hell *Mud2MMO: Support Roles in MMOs (Classic episode) *Rocked Reviews: Manegarm - Manegarm *The Cinema Snob: Blooper Reel - The Cinema Snob & Nostalgia Critic's Passion of the Christ *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 4 *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Until Dawn Let's Play Part 6 *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokemon 2000 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 6 - Bearida *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 48: Story for Steven *Battle Geek Plus (show): Call of Duck Hunt: Ghosts November 4th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Suckula *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1: A Matter of Time *Blood Splattered Cinema: Frankenhooker Part 1 *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 3 *The Count Jackula Show: November Update *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - TV 4-Way *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Inferiority *Vangelus Reviews: Gigantic Action Scorponok November 3rd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Hocus Pocus *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Mewtwo Strikes Back *Lucky Six: Regurgitate *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 2 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Top Gun (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 7 & 8 *Tyger: Mud2MMO Extra Life Charity Livestream Announcement! November 2nd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: More Fun Comics #73 (Green Arrow) *The AngryJoeShow: Halo 5: Guardians Angry Review *Cover By Cover: Planetes *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 1 *ChaosD1: Chaos Reviews - The Park *Ask Lovecraft: Variety *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 47: Shirt Club *Word Funk: Dice Funk - A Whole Ball Thing *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Offroad (Transformers Generations) November 1st, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Shark Tale *Specials: Doug Reviews - Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension *Gaming Wildlife: H.E. *Projector: Macbeth (2015) / Regression *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Pyramaze - Legend of the Bone Carver *Some Guys I Know (show): Footloose Too *Specials: Making of NC - Event Horizon *Chris Stuckmann: Scary Movie Binge! *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Full Throttle (PC) News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content